The Trust Between Portal Masters And Skylanders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel, Rachel, and Katie grow a bit closer to Boom Jet, Stink Bomb, and Freeze Blade respectively. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The Trust Between Portal Masters And Skylanders**

Rachel jumped back, bringing up her staff to block an attack from Ambush, who brought his sword down on the staff, grunting when the Tech Portal Master moved and brought one end of her staff between the Life Knight's arms and did a small twirl, locking her right arm under his right arm and doing the same with her left arm. This not only prevented Ambush from pulling away, but made him lose his grip on his sword too. After a moment, he nodded and she let go. "Well done," he said.

"Thanks," she said, a little out of breath. "That's the first time I've tried that maneuver."

He was surprised, but smiled. "You're a quick thinker," he said. "That's a good quality to have in battle."

"Thanks," she said again before smiling. "I have several amazing teachers who have taught me to think quick in battle."

He smiled again, knowing she meant she was learning knight maneuvers from him, brawler maneuvers from Air Strike, sentinel maneuvers from Hood Sickle, ninja maneuvers from Tae Kwon Crow, bowslinger maneuvers from Ro-Bow, and lately had been learning swashbuckling maneuvers from Chain Reaction.

Clapping caught their attentions and they turned to find Isabel and Katie applauding. "That was intense," Isabel said with a smile. "I thought for sure Ambush was going to knock your staff out of your hands, Rach."

"Where did you learn that counter maneuver?" Katie asked eagerly.

Rachel smiled. "I just thought about it and wondered if it would work and executed it," she admitted. "I honestly didn't know how it would work."

While they were talking, they didn't see three Skylanders sneaking up on them, but Rachel suddenly stopped, smelling something acrid and casually moved to her left a little before leaping up and blocking the three with her staff, smiling.

Isabel jumped up, as did Katie, before they saw who had been sneaking up on them. "Boom Jet," Isabel said without heat, a smile on her face.

"Freeze Blade," Katie mock groaned, also smiling.

"How did you know we were there?" Boom Jet asked.

Rachel smiled before looking at Stink Bomb. "No offense, Stink Bomb, but I could smell you," she said apologetically.

He smiled. "None taken," he said forgivingly. "You're using more than just your ears to catch sneaky opponents."

She smiled. "Your training has helped me catch more than a few trolls that tried to get the jump on me," she said.

Katie looked at Rachel. "You've been training with Stink Bomb too?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "I wanted to learn more about ninja maneuvers, considering my Imaginator class is Ninja," she said. "Tae Kwon Crow suggested I find Stink Bomb and see if he would teach me."

"I remember that day," Stink Bomb said, smiling. "Kaos attacked and you were the only Portal Master available as the others were on missions."

"And you became our trump card," she said, also smiling. "I imagine Kaos is still trying to get the smell out of his lair and clothes."

Stink Bomb laughed in amusement, as did the others when they realized what Rachel meant. "Is that why Kaos has been quiet lately?" Isabel asked.

"Possibly. Stink Bomb did spray him good," the Tech Portal Master replied.

Katie giggled before all of a sudden, the three Swap Force Skylanders were sprayed with mud, courtesy of some water Spell Punks. "Hey!" Boom Jet cried out, flying up to try and avoid the mud, but the sneaky Spell Punks got him all the same.

Freeze growled and tried to freeze the punks, but that didn't work as they were immune to his ice attacks and Stink Bomb couldn't release a cloud of stink with the mud weighing down his tail.

"Hey, Spell Punks!"

The water Spell Punks looked up to see Rachel, Katie, and Isabel glaring at them and the girls had upgraded to their Imaginator powers. "We'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Katie said angrily.

"You made a big mistake," Isabel said, powering up her sword.

Rachel held out her hands and formed telekinetic orbs that held flaming shuriken. "Time for a barbeque," she said, her eyes glowing gold.

Shrieking, the water Spell Punks tried to run, but a wind attack from Katie stopped them short and the three girls unleashed the full fury of their attacks on the little creeps, defeating them and sending them into a fast retreat.

Powering down, they saw their partners looked quite miserable with the mud, but Freeze noticed a lake nearby. "Well, at least we can try and get this mud off," he said, indicating to the lake.

"Sounds good to me," Stink Bomb said.

"Yes," Boom Jet said. "I can't have my fans see me looking muddy."

Isabel giggled. "Oh, you silly squirrel," she said teasingly.

The four dove into the lake and swam around a bit, finally getting all the mud off their fur and walking back to the shore, shaking the water off themselves. Isabel then got an idea and pulled out three special brushes used for brushing fur, giving one to Rachel and one to Katie, who looked curious before catching on the Undead Portal Master's train of thought and smiling.

"Hey, Freeze," Katie called to him, giving him a smile that she knew drove him crazy. "Want me to brush your fur?" She asked sweetly.

He blinked before smiling. "Never had someone brush my fur before, but okay," he said, trusting her.

Rachel went up to Stink Bomb. "Would you be okay with me brushing your fur?" She asked him.

"As long as you don't mind the smell," he said.

She smiled. "I don't mind," she said. "And trust me, Kaos is smellier than anything in the world."

"No argument there," the ninja said in agreement.

Isabel went up to Boom Jet and smiled. "I'd be happy to brush your fur for you," she said sweetly.

He hesitated a bit, but then smiled. "Okay, but only because it's you and I trust you," he said.

Moments later, the three Swap Force were lying down on beach towels while the girls brushed their fur. Freeze purred as he gave Katie a loving look. "I'll have to return the favor someday for you, my love," he said, making her blush and giggle.

Stink Bomb was fully relaxed as Rachel brushed his fur. "Been a long time since I relaxed like this," he admitted. "Haven't had much of a chance to with Kaos causing trouble."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "We ought to stink up Kaos' lair more often or better yet, dangle him over a tub of something that smells very sweet," she said. "Dr. Krankcase splashed him with vanilla-scented goo one time."

He chuckled. "I recall hearing about that and didn't your little sister and one of her partners get him with some homemade scented slime once?"

Rachel giggled. "Yup, they did," she said, grinning. "I don't think he's ever gotten that slime or the goo out of his clothes."

Chuckling again, Stink Bomb laid his head back down as Rachel continued brushing his fur.

Boom Jet smiled as Isabel brushed his fur. "That feels great," he admitted.

She smiled. "I had a feeling you'd like it," she said. "It'll make your fur look glossy and shiny too while you do your air tricks."

He grinned. "Now you're talking," he said, settling down as she continued.

After a bit, they had finished and the Swappers thanked them. "You girls are good," Stink Bomb said.

"Thanks," Rachel said before moving closer to him. "Anytime you want your fur brushed, just ask," she said lowly so only he heard her.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

Freeze Blade caught Katie in his arms. "I don't suppose I could convince you to brush my fur again sometime, could I?" He asked sweetly, making her giggle.

"Tell you what, I've got a singing competition coming up back in my world," she said. "If you help me get ready for it, I'll brush your fur when I get back from the competition."

"Deal," he said, giving her a loving look.

Boom Jet smiled at Isabel. "I wouldn't mind having you brush my fur again sometime," he said. "But only you."

She smiled. "Alright," she said.

Master Eon smiled as he had witnessed everything. "Those three girls and the other Portal Masters are an example of the trust between Portal Masters and Skylanders," he said, pride filling him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
